


Touchy-feely

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood is a cuddle monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy-feely

Alexander Lightwood is a _cuddle monster._

At first, Magnus thinks that it’s just with him that Alec allows himself for the simple comfort of the constant physical affection. He notices how once Alec lets go at the wedding, he can’t stop the onslaught of the simple touches - there’s always a hand on Magnus’ waist or arm, sometimes Alec presses a kiss against his forehead or the corner of his mouth when he passes by and whenever they are on the sofa or bed, Alec becomes so entwined with Magnus that he has difficulty untangling his limbs from Alec’s when he has to get up to pee or close the window. Sometimes, he finds the shadowhunter asleep on the top of his chest, curled up in a ball smaller than such a tall person should be physically capable of -  it feels as if Alec is scared that Magnus is going to abandon him in his sleep and even after the arm, Alec is crushing, falls asleep, Magnus can’t bring himself to push his slumbering boyfriend away. 

So, Magnus is pretty confident in the knowledge that Alec is very touchy-feely when it comes to him, but then he actually observes how Alec behaves around people at the Institute and he comes to the conclusion that his boyfriend is touch starved and he actually savours any and all physical affection. He sees how Alec gathers Isabelle and Max in his arms to embrace them, fondness clear on his face. He has to glance away when Jace hugs Alec, the parabatai relishing in their touch as their bond slowly mends. He looks on as Alec pats fellow shadowhunters on their shoulders when they complete their tasks successfully and how he squeezes their arms reassuringly when they fail - a leader that can empathize with the struggles of his people.

And that’s when Magnus decides that he isn’t going to hold back either and so he ducks under Alec’s arm and fits himself against his boyfriend’s side, Alec instinctively gathering him close and grinning down on him as he continues talking shop with Jace. 


End file.
